


Trained by a Futanari Archbishop

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: In Rhea's opinion, Byleth is always looking unhappy. To help her, the Futanari Archbishop decides to see what a good fucking would do. Will getting fucked cheer Byleth up?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Trained by a Futanari Archbishop

”Miss Byleth, please follow me.”

Byleth was standing in front of an unfamiliar building near the Monastery. Based on what she had been told, it was a villa of sorts. A villa, used by Lady Rhea to have a moment of peace from the Church’s chaos. Usually, when Lady Rhea needed something from Byleth, they met at her chambers in the Church. However, for some reason, this time Rhea had asked Byleth to come to here instead.

The maid that stood at the doorway, turned around and started walking away. Byleth quickly took that as a queue to follow the maid and entered the villa with her. They walked through multiple grandiose, expensive looking rooms, until finally arriving to their destination. Their destination was an inner courtyard. The courtyard had a garden on it and at the center of it all, a swimming pool. The person they were looking for laid on a beach chair next to the pool. However, the sight that was waiting for Byleth when she arrived, was something completely outrageous.

Rhea was laying in the beach chair, completely naked, while stroking her erect girl-cock with an entranced look on her face. Byleth had really hard time at trying to believe what was happening. The maid on the other hand acted like nothing was out place.

The maid moved beside the masturbating Archbishop and bowed deeply. “Lady Rhea, I apologize for my intrusion, but your guest has arrived.”

The maid’s words snapped Rhea out of her trance, and she began scanning her surroundings for Byleth. After finding her target, she popped up and greeted her guest with a smile. “Ah, there you are Professor. Thank you for coming!”

Normally, Byleth would’ve appreciated the greeting, however, this time the situation was a bit more… interesting. Rhea wasn’t wearing any clothing at all, and her cock was still on full mast. The sight of the Archbishop greeting her with a raging erection was causing Byleth a headache. Meanwhile, after concluding that her services weren’t needed anymore, the maid bowed and left.

“Y-yes Lady Rhea, I’m here, just as you requested. What did you want to talk about?”, Byleth asked while trying her best to not to show her confusion. 

“Byleth, my dearest friend, I’ve observed your work at the monastery for the last few months, and I’m really proud of you. Your accomplishments are remarkable, and you have managed to fill your role remarkably well. All of your students love you. I always knew you were the right choice.”

Byleth felt a tint of red appearing on her cheeks while listening Rhea’s compliments.

“However, there’s something that has bothered me for a while now”, Rhea continued. “You always seem so stern and well… unhappy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.”

Byleth had a confused look on her face as she listened Rhea’s concerns. “Umm… Lady Rhea… I apologize, but I don’t understand what you mean. I am happy. Right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Maybe I just don’t show it like others do?”

“Yes, that is a possibility. Or maybe you just haven’t experienced what real happiness is yet”, Rhea replied.

“Um, _real happiness_?”, Byleth questioned while tilting her head.

Suddenly, Rhea formed a mysterious smile on her face. It was still the gentle smile she always had, but this time, it looked like it contained something else as well.

“When was the last time you got fucked really good?”

Byleth’s face turned bright red from Rhea’s ridiculous question and her sudden use of vulgar language. “E-e-excuse me?”, she stuttered as a reply.

“I believe I asked you a simple question Byleth”, Rhea answered, while looking like there was nothing wrong in her question.

Byleth started to nervously looking at her feet while pondering what to answer. “Umm… w-well… umm… a… while ago?”

Rhea was quick to see through Byleth’s lies. “So, not in a long while, huh? That most likely explains your evident stress.”

Rhea started to walk closer to Byleth while stroking her no longer erect dick. Byleth quickly understood where the situation was going towards and started panicking. “Umm… Lady Rhea… I appreciate your concern and I promise to keep what you just said in mind….”

Before Byleth was able to continue her sentence, Rhea interrupted her. “Byleth, for once in your life, relax. That sour look doesn’t fit you. Give yourself to me. Let me show you what true pleasure is. After that, all of your worries will disappear”, she said in a seductive voice.

Byleth didn’t know how to respond. Sex was fairly uncommon thing for her. She wasn’t virgin anymore, but Rhea was correct. I had been a long while since last time. Over 5 years to be exact. She was really bad at initiating it, so she usually just waited till the opportunity presented itself. However, now the opportunity was in front of her. But still, she was uncertain. Maybe it was because it was Rhea of all people. Or maybe it was because of the fact that Rhea, for some reason, had a cock attached to her crotch.

Suddenly, Byleth felt something grabbing her breast. Unsurprisingly, it was Rhea. With her other hand, she started to grope Byleth’s chest while stroking her own cock with the other. With a mischievous smile, Rhea fondled Byleth’s tit through the fabric of her clothing.

“L-lady Rhea… please…”, Byleth mumbled as a response.

Rhea stopped her fondling for a moment. “Oh? I’m sorry, did it hurt?”, Rhea asked with a seemingly genuine concern on her face.

Rhea’s reaction took Byleth by surprise. “N-no… it’s just that…”

“So that means I can keep going?”, Rhea asked with a grin. Without waiting for Byleth response, she resumed her groping.

“N-no… Lady Rhea… please… wait….”

It wasn’t pain or discomfort. Byleth was just too embarrassed to admit that it was turning her on.

“Don’t try to bluff dear, your nipples are getting hard, I can feel them through your outfit”, Rhea cooed, while still rubbing Byleth’s chest. “Byleth, my dearest, you don’t have to just stand there and take it. You can use your hands too if you please.”

She was too embarrassed to say it out loud, but Byleth was slowly warming to the idea of fucking Rhea. Slowly, she reached out for Rhea’s rock-hard cock with her hand and started stroking it.

“Yes! Byleth, I knew you would come to your senses!”, Rhea shouted with glee. Rhea’s expression of pure joy was immediately followed by a sound of tearing fabric. After getting the permission she wanted, she proceeded to undress Byleth. Her manner wasn’t gentle though. The should of fabric tearing came from Byleth’s outfit, as Rhea grabbed Byleth’s lapels and violently ripped her top off of her causing Byleth to remove her grip from the Archbishop’s cock. After removing the remaining pieces of her top and bra, Byleth’s breasts and her perky nipples were in plain sight.

“Ah, what a beautiful chest you have Byleth”, Rhea admired while squeezing one of Byleth’s bare breasts with her hand.

Byleth felt somewhat conflicted by Rhea’s compliment, as Rheas own chest was at least two sizes larger than hers. “T-thank you Lady Rhea, but my chest is nothing when compared to your magnificent bosom.”

“Oh, thank you for your compliment! If you want to, you can touch my breasts and feel them yourself!”, Rhea shouted.

Rhea’s over-enthusiasm actually started to scare Byleth a bit, but for now, she decided to not to focus on it. She grabbed one of Rhea’s gigantic breasts with her hand and started to squeeze the nipple.

Immediately, as a response to Byleth’s fingers, Rhea started to moan. “Ah… fuck… that feels incredible… Harder… much… harder… you can make it hurt… I don’t mind…”

Byleth still had trouble accepting the fact, that the pure Archbishop kept using the word ‘fuck’ so nonchalantly, but the fact, that it was followed by a request to ‘make it hurt’ was something even more ridiculous. Her own interest peaked however, and the idea of seeing how Rhea would react started to sound better and better in her mind.

Doing as she was asked, Byleth squeezed one of Rhea’s nipples, much harder this time.

Rhea in response, jerked back her head and released a painful moan. “Aaahhhh!! Y-yes! Yes! That’s it… good girl!” The look on Rhea’s face was orgasmic. “Haah… haah… Thank you, but… t-that’s enough for now Byleth. Too much pleasure is addicting, but also dangerous.

After releasing Rhea’s nipple, Byleth could feel that her own heartbeat was out of control. The Rhea’s cries of pain and pleasure had turned her on more than she could’ve imagined. She could feel a wet spot forming in her panties.

“Byleth my dear, you are out of breath. Did my lewd cries cause that? Did I turn you on? Oh, I’m so happy if I did!”, Rhea said while moving her hand towards her crotch. With an enraptured look on her face, she once again started to stroke her erect girl-cock.

This was the moment when Byleth had to make the decision. Would she accept Rhea’s proposition and fuck her, or would she leave before anything happened?

The answer was obvious. Without hesitation, Byleth locked her lips with Rhea and started to grope the Archbishops ample bosom. Rhea in turn responded by starting to rub Byleth’s crotch. With the hand she used to stoke her cock, she moved one of Byleth’s hand on her dick and used it to masturbate. Without any additional instructions, Byleth understood Rhea’s idea and started to, once again, stroke Rhea’s erect penis.

After a while, some drool started to drip out of the women’s mouths as the kissing intensified. Both Byleth and Rhea were starting to lose any reason they had. Eventually, only thing in their minds, was sexual pleasure.

“Byleth, please me with your mouth”, was the Archbishop’s order.

Without any objections, Byleth dropped down on her knees and took Rhea’s erect cock into her mouth. It had been a while since the last time she had given a blowjob, but she tried her best to remember what worked and what didn’t.

After sucking it for a while, she decided to try some ideas she had. Gently with her hand, Byleth pulled back the foreskin or Rhea’s cock and started to pleasure the exposed glans with her tongue. 

In response to Byleth’s experiments, a series of moans escaped from Rhea’s lips. “Ahh… yes! Keep doing that… just like that… fuck…”

Encouraged by Rhea’s words, Byleth decided to add pleasure by moving her hand along the shaft of the cock while using her mouth at the same time.

Listening Rhea’s moans had turned on a switch inside Byleth. Without being this aroused, she could’ve never spoken these words to Rhea. “Lady Rhea, do you want to put this cock inside my slutty pussy?”

“Oh, Byleth, yes! I would love to!”, was Rhea’s response to Byleth’s lewd suggestion.

Without wasting any time Rhea started to remove Byleth’s bottom-half. With Byleth’s helping out as well, the green-haired professor was now completely naked as well.

While once again kissing Byleth’s lips, Rhea moved her hand on Byleth’s now completely exposed pussy and started to run her fingers across Byleth’s lower-lips.

“Ah, excellent! You are already soaked. That means we can skip this part.” Rhea quickly grabber Byleth by her hand and started to lead her toward the beach chair next to the pool. Byleth was able to take the hint and laid herself on to the chair.

“Just lay there Byleth and let me take care of everything. I promise you, all of your worries will just disappear”, Rhea said while rubbing the entrance of Byleth’s cunt with her cock.

“Are you ready?”, questioned Rhea. Byleth nodded in response.

Rhea grabbed Byleth by her waist and shoved her cock inside Byleth’s pussy with a one violent trust. Byleth, in response, released a scream from her lips. It wasn’t because of pain though. Complete opposite in fact. It was like Rhea’s cock was deliberately made for her snatch. That’s how good it felt.

Rhea wasted no time and began pounding Byleth’s drenched cunt with full force. Air was being filled with Rhea’s grunts and Byleth’s moans.

Byleth really didn’t know how to respond to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. She wasn’t prepared for this kind of pounding. Last time she had sex, the pleasure was only a fraction of what she was currently receiving. It felt like a completely new world was unfolding for her.

Byleth could feel droplets of sweat dripping on her from Rhea’s body, who was moving her hips aggressively without any signs of slowing down.

“Byleth, your cunt feels amazing! This feels so fucking good!”, where the words that escaped the Archbishops lips.

At this point though, Byleth was too horny to be bothered by the fact, that it was Rhea who just said that. “Thank you, I’m glad you like my pussy that much”, was her response.

After a while of pounding, Byleth was finally able to relax and started to respond to Rhea’s hard fucking. Byleth’s locked her legs behind Rhea’s lover back while grabbing her head with her hands and pulled the green-haired Archbishop for an intimate kiss. The two women kissed intensely while the sounds of their lewd fucking echoed in the garden.

Byleth’s voice grew louder as she was closing on her first orgasm. “Lady Rhea… I’m… I’m about to cum.”

Rhea took that as a sign and increased her pace. Byleth had no idea how Rhea was able to keep up that intense pace without tiring, but she didn’t care, because being fucked hard was just what she needed right now.

“Cum for me beautiful! Show me your most embarrassing expression when cum!”, the Archbishop urged.

Rhea’s encouraging was unnecessary, cause Byleth’ orgasm already had started to ravage her body. She squeezed against Rhea with her every limb as her body convulsed in pleasure. Rhea hugged her back and the two women shared an intimate moment as Byleth climaxed in Rhea’s arms.

“Byleth, my dearest. Did you enjoy it?”, Rhea asked after Byleth’s body had calmed down.

“T-thank you Lady Rhea… but we still need to keep going. You need to cum as well. It would be rude for me to be the only one to experience that pleasure”, Byleth responded.

“Oh, Byleth! How considerate you are! I feel as my heart is going to burst from joy!”, Rhea shouted while hugging her dear professor. “Is it okay if we change to a different position? I would really love to fuck you like a dog.”

Byleth didn’t know how to respond to Rhea’s vulgar suggestion but started to get up as to fulfill the Archbishop’s request. Rhea however, without wasting any time, grabbed Byleth from her waist and spun her around like a ragdoll. Before Byleth had any time to react to Rhea’s sudden display of strength, her mind got filled with intense pleasure as Rhea, without any warning, rammed her cock into Byleth’s cunt.

Using her both hands to grab Byleth’s waist, Rhea slammed her cock into Byleth’s with a force violent enough causing Byleth’s to breasts flail around uncontrollably with every trust.

Byleth’s however, after her own sexual awakening, was more than pleased with Rhea’s rough treatment. “Pull my hair!”, she screamed amidst her own grunts and moans.

Rhea immediately obeyed by grabbing a chunk of Byleth’s hair and viciously tugging Byleth’s head back. Byleth’s responded with a raspy, animalistic scream, followed by words “More!” and “Harder!”. By Byleth’s request, Rhea added ever more force and tugged Byleth’s hair with enough power to rise her entire body off the beach chair. As to add extra support on Byleth’s body, Rhea buried the fingers of her free hand to one of Byleth’s breasts.

“Byleth, I never knew you liked it this rough. Do you mind if I go bit further?”, Rhea asked while pounding Byleth’s snatch with her full strength.

“Do whatever you please Lady Rhea. I’m your personal cum-dumpster. Fuck me anyway you like!”, was Byleth’s vulgar response.

Rhea released the hand grasping Byleth’s hair and moved the arm around Byleth’s neck into a chokehold. With the hand she used to play with Byleth’s breasts, she started to rub the professor’s clitoris while still pounding her.

Byleth could feel everything fading as the arm around her neck started to tighten its grip. Some drool started to drip down from her mouth as she felt she was going to pass out.

However, before everything faded, Rhea suddenly took her cock out Byleth’s pussy and violently spun Byleth around on her back.

“I’ve always wanted to do this”, Rhea said with an orgasmic look on her face as she stood next to Byleth and stroked her cock with a remarkable speed.

After few stokes, a moan signaling a massive climax escaped from Rhea’s lips as cum started to shoot out from the tip of her cock. Rhea kept stroking her cock despite the sensitivity and the fact that her legs were about to give out. She somehow managed to keep her balance as her dick kept shooting more and more cum with every stoke. Large amounts of cum splashed on Byleth’s sweaty body as she tried to stay conscious.

After Rhea’s cumshot finished, the Archbishop’s legs finally gave out and she dropped on her knees. Byleth in turn was in a state of daze as she basked in the feeling of her body being covered by large amount of Rhea’s warm cum.

“L-lady Rhea… why… why didn’t you cum inside me?”, Byleth managed to ask.

“Oh, I will. We’re obviously aren’t done yet. I just wanted to try that once. I just wanted to try how it would feel to cum all over someone’s body”, Rhea responded while already stroking cock.

Surprisingly, it was Byleth who first got up. While still covered in cum, Byleth moved next to Rhea and pushed the Archbishop to the ground from her shoulders.

“Oh, you want to be on top? Well, I don’t mind, go ahead”, Rheas said as Byleth moved over her and started to position herself directly over Rhea’s cock.

Without saying a word, Byleth grabbed Rhea’s cock, guided it towards her pussy and sat down on it. With an uncharacteristic grin on her face, Byleth started to move up and down while using her hands to grab Rhea’s voluptuous knockers. Rhea in turn and grabbed Byleth’s ass and started to forcefully pull her down on her dick while moving her own hips in the same rhythm as Byleth moved her own. Some cum started to drip from Byleth’s body on Rhea.

With her newfound vigor, Byleth started to shout commands to Rhea. “This time, cum inside me. Promise that to me Lady Rhea. I want you to say it. Say it!”

A proud smile formed on Rhea’s as she listened Byleth showing off her new confidence. “Yes Byleth, I promise you! I will cum inside your slutty cunt!”

It didn’t take long for the women to reach their climaxes, as both of them had been extremely aroused for a while now. Both of them increased pace for a one last spurt before the finish line.

“Byleth, I’m about to cum! Are you ready?”

“Yes, Lady Rhea, blow your load inside my cunt while I cum with you!”

The two green-haired women screamed in unison as they came together. Their bodies convulsed as powerful orgasms ravaged their bodies. After the convulsions subsided, Byleth collapsed on top of Rhea. Both of them now laid on the ground, covered in sweat and cum, while breathing heavily. After a while, some cum started to drip out of Byleth’s cunt.

“So, Byleth… do you feel happy?”, Rhea asked as to assure was her experiment successful.

A bright genuine smile formed on Byleth’s lips. “Yes, I do. Thank you, Lady Rhea!”

Rhea grabbed Byleth to a loving hug and the two women joined their bodies into a loving caress.

Eventually, both women got up and Rhea grabbed some tissues nearby. Byleth and Rhea started to clean up the cum and sweat off from each other’s bodies.

“Byleth, I don’t want to sound selfish, but can we do this again sometime?”, Rhea asked.

“Yes! Absolutely!”, Byleth beamed. “My hole is ready for your cock whenever you want!”

A smile formed on Rhea’s lips as she observed the results of her work. Seeing a smiling Byleth was her goal and succeeding in it gave her genuine joy. Plus, she also got a fuck-buddy out of her as well.

At that moment, Rhea really enjoyed her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this time, Fire Emblem. I wanted to try my hand on futanari stories. So this is kinda a short test run. Mostly likely more futa to come. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
